


Scorched

by WinchesterWorshiper



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWorshiper/pseuds/WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words:  1,091<br/>A/N: This is part 1 in my new Phoenix series. Please feel free to send feedback.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,091  
> A/N: This is part 1 in my new Phoenix series. Please feel free to send feedback.

“Agents” was the only greeting the Coroner gave as Sam and Dean walked into the morgue. The acrid smell of burnt hair and flesh assaulted their noses before they were offered camphor. Looking around they see a third of the lab around the exam tables is tapped off. The area inside scorched and blackened and parts of the exam table look warped from an immense heat. The whole room is still saturated with the smell of burnt plastic, chemicals and flesh.

“Woah. Never get used to that smell do you?” Dean said handing the jar to Sam. He just applied some under his nose shaking his head no curtly. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it” The Coroner said. “The body just burst into flames as I was getting ready to do the post Morten.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Sam asked.

“I got some burns. Fortunately I’m quick for an old guy.” He said holding up his arms showing bandages that go up under his lab coat.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Now you’re sure there were no accelerants in the room before you started?” asked Sam who received a harsh look for the comment. 

“Of course I’m sure.” He said letting out an aggravated sigh. “The body was on the table and I had just finished setting up the recorder and went to turn it on when the body just burst into flames, and that’s not the weirdest part.” He said looking over to Dean. “I’ll deny this if you repeat it. There is more of the body there now than before it caught on fire.” He shook his head moving over to pull out the drawer containing the body in question. “When they brought her in it was hard to tell it was much of a person, let alone a woman. Now look at her.” He shook his head, confusion on his face as he looked to the two men. “I would love to know how you’re going to explain this.” He said looking to Sam “Take your time; I have a meeting I’m late for. Lock up when you’re done.” He said looking between the two again before hastily leaving the room.

Dean sauntered over to look at the body as Sam picked up the file and thumbed through it. “There’s not much here Dean but it looks like she initially came in like all the other bodies popping up. Injuries consistent with an animal attack, missing heart, left arm severed at the elbow,..” 

“Wait, What?” Dean said looking over to Sam. “What’s wrong with this picture Sam?” Dean says motioning to the body.

Sam closes the file and walks over looking at the body, eyes going wide as he looks at Dean.

“He said the body caught on fire right? Well, I’m no expert but shouldn’t she look more extra crispy?” 

“Yeah Dean, she should. She should also be missing pieces but she looks whole. I mean aside from the black stuff on her, she looks amazingly good. Definitely not like someone who died in an animal attack.” He said giving Dean a somewhat confused look. Dean could see the gears turning in Sam’s brain as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“We know the other bodies were werewolf attacks, so what are the odds she’s another monster? If I had to guess; based on the whole burning man routine, I’d say she’s a phoenix.” He said looking back to Sam.

“It makes sense but nobody has seen a phoenix since the one you killed in the old west. I mean how do we kill her, do we even need to kill her?” Sam asked Dean trying to remember anything from the limited research they found. “I mean do we kill her? From the Coroner’s file it says she’s just a normal woman who was in the wrong place at the right time.”

“She’s a monster, we kill her. End of story. “Dean said but not as forcefully as he would have liked. He was usually so sure on what to do when it came to monster but something about this was making him uncertain. Why was this bothering him already, they hadn’t even decided what to do yet.

“Yeah Dean, but how? The colt’s gone and I don’t know if anything else will kill a phoenix. There’s not much in the lore on them; in fact, about all the lore says is that when they die they catch fire and regenerate from the ashes and that phoenix tears can heal any injury. It doesn’t say anything about them eating people or being violent.” He was feeling somewhat protective and wasn’t quite sure why.

“Not being violet? Sam have you looked around?” Dean said motioning with his hands. “The Coroner is lucky he still in one piece.” He almost yelled, walking back over to stand on the opposite side of the body from Sam.

“But that didn’t happen Dean; besides, I don’t think it’s something that she could control. She was in bad shape Dean.” Replied Sam giving Dean a dry fuck you look.

As they were arguing they failed to notice her eyes had opened. She looked up watching the two men above her. Dean looks down at the body intending to look back up to his brother and argue his point when he realizes her eyes are open. “Sam” he says not breaking eye contact.

“Wha...” Sam starts to say when he looks down, following Dean’s gaze to her face noticing her eyes are open. It’s then, with two sets of eyes on her that they feel it, a whisper of warmth across their skin. They can’t explain why they did what they did next; it was like something in both of them just changed. 

Sam left a note for the Coroner stating that they had the CDC come pick up the body for further testing, set the security cameras on a 30 minute loop and unlocked the back door. He and Dean exited as they normally would; then, brought the Impala around to the back of the building where they snuck you into the back seat of the car. 

“What are we doing Dean?” Sam asked looking to his brother as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I’m not sure Sammy.” With that he drove straight to the hotel.


End file.
